Seeing her in that little coffee shop
by Shimmyshimmy
Summary: Will Chloe's glances toward Beca ever turn into something more?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This will be my very, very first story, please don't be harsh! Enjoy!**

There sat Beca on the plane silently tapping her fingers to her newly produced mixes. She tried to avoid all situations where she knew it would be uncomfortable to deal with, though she was unsuccessful when the topic of college came into play. Day after day she was bombarded with questions of where she wanted to go and what she wanted to do, but honestly she had no focus on the college life but rather a career in what she loved to do most, which was being a DJ. Finally she decided with Barden University, since her father worked there and she could go to him anytime when something was heavy on her mind, they had a close relationship like that. Beca arrived three days before everyone actually moved in so she figured she'd keep all her stuff with her father. She was feeling a little stressed by all this moving so she figured she'd walk around and check out the city. Beca was astounded by all the tall buildings, though as she continued on she found herself a little coffee shop. She needed something to ease the stress so she walked in and ordered a caffe latte. Something not too fancy or too plain, yet it seemed to hit the spot. She was sitting in the back of the shop listening to her mixes while watching the passing pedestrians. As she was staring out the window she hadn't noticed the two females who walked in, ordered their drink and sat down rambling about what they would do for the new choreography that would be taught to the newest joining bellas. Beca looked down to change the next song on her iPod to fit her mood; casually she looked up and saw a girl with eyes as bright and as blue as the Caribbean Sea staring at her. The girl had an innocent look on her face but had eyes that continued to stare; Beca was unable to read her facial expression but decided to look away to the window. Five minutes later she decided to steal another glance and saw that the girl with those bright Caribbean blue eyes was still staring. What she hadn't noticed before was that her hair was an intense shade of red. Again Beca had looked away but not before she noticed that now the blonde sitting across from the red head was now staring back at her too; a quizzical look clearly obvious on the blondes face. Feeling a little uncomfortable she gathered her things and trudged past them. From the peripheral view she saw how the red head never took her eyes off of Beca. As Beca walked out of the coffee shop she breathed a sigh of relief; like always she tried and avoided uncomfortable situations. Beca happened to pass by the wide window of the shop when she saw the red head yet again staring with those intense bright blue eyes. Beca felt like she was getting eye raped by someone she didn't even know. The thoughts of the red head slowly faded into the back of her head as she spent the next three days making new mixes, talking heart to heart with her father and adapting to the new college environment.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all for the reviews on my first chapter, it brightened my day! And yes the story will also be told in Chloe's POV and a few others :)

It was finally the day where all the students got to move into their dorms. Her father helped her with all her things before asking if she needed anything more, which she replied "No, I'll see you later then okay, dad?" Her father gave a nod of approval and left. Beca walked over to her bed and sat on it…not noticing her roommate on her laptop. "Hey, I'm Beca you must be Kimmy Jin?" Her roommate stared at her for all of ten seconds before going back to her laptop. "Nice to meet you too…" Beca muttered before leaving the dorm. She had heard about the college recruitment for clubs and decided to see if any of them interested her. Nothing quite exactly fit what she was looking for until she spotted a club about DJ'ing. She was super stoked only to realize those who ran the booth were deaf…and Jewish, not really what she was expecting, right? She shrugged her shoulders and continued on. She was looking at some other clubs when the red head immediately spotted her out a few tables away. She felt her heart flip inside out and mentioned to her blonde friend "Oh my gosh, isn't that the hottie from the coffee shop? This has to be fate!" Her blonde friend replied with "Get a grip, Beale!" While the red head was deep into her thoughts trying to calm down she hadn't realized the brunette walked up and was now talking with the blonde. "Hi I'm Aubrey Posen and this is Chloe Beale." The brunette shook hands with Aubrey and was now waiting to greet the other girl. Chloe snapped out of her daydream and looked like she was almost about to faint, unable to form words as she limply shook the brunettes hand. "Hi, I'm Beca Mitchell what's this club about anyway?" While Aubrey was explaining all Chloe could do was stare hard at Beca admiring everything about her. Her face fell as she heard that Beca wasn't interested in joining their Acapella group,also that she was uncapable of singing well. Later that night Chloe logged on to her Facebook and searched for Beca's name. A smile started forming as she found her page and started looking through her pictures. She couldn't possibly get over the fact that her hand was touched by the girl she had admired at the coffee shop. After looking at literally all of Beca's pictures, she closed the laptop and put her hand over her chest and smiled. The brunette yet again discarded the intense stare by the red head and focused on school and music. But that was highly unlikely for Chloe. All she thought about was the brunette; creating perfect scenarios in her head,and dreaming of them being together. A couple of days later Beca was really over worked by all her classes, so she thought that taking a hot shower would be a great way to relax. Gathering her towel and soap she walked over to the community showers (which wasn't very far from her dorm) and started to sing "Bulletproof" while prepping for her shower. Chloe just so happened to be in there at the same time and heard the singing. She was impressed and decided to go and try to recruit the person who had such a wonderful voice. As she opened the curtain a huge smile formed as she saw her admirer in plain view. There was no doubt Chloe was checking her out, fawning over her nicely shaped legs and butt. Beca realized someone was watching and did a 180 to see those same bright caribbean blue eyes look at her with such intensity. Beca's only reaction was to gasp and cover her body with the shower curtain. Chloe then stated "There's no need for that", adding a wink. The red head wanted to do nothing more than initiate some type of physical contact between the two but fought her temptations. Getting more serious Chloe asked "I thought you couldn't sing? You totes need to try out for the barden bellas!" Beca simply replied with "Dude, can you like go away? You're very distracting." Chloe smirked noticing how uncomfortable the brunette thinking it was extremely adorable but nonetheless continued to wait. She then stated "Come'on sing the song, I want to show you how we bellas do it." Beca feeling like she was trapped reluctantly sang the song to make Chloe go away...but while doing so never looked the red head in the eye. To her suprise when Chloe joined in it did in fact sound great. After Chloe left, Beca just stood in the shower weighing out her decisions.


	3. Chapter 3

_Upon returning back to her dorm, Chloe couldn't wrap her head around what had just happened. She decided to take an alternate route giving her a little more time to cool herself. Her heart was still beating rapidly as she entered her dorm..._

She found Aubrey standing with her arms crossed

"What?" Chloe asked, trying not to give any hint away

"Oh, don't give me that, I know for a fact that it does not take you more than fifteen minutes to shower. Yet, you were gone for a whole hour and a half! What's the deal!? I thought someone took you!"

"Oh...you know...lathering twice is much more effective than the original quick soap up and rinse deal." Chloe replied trying to sound calm, not meeting her friends eyes. She knew her lie was rubbish, but might as well given it a shot.

Aubrey had a determined look on her face "You were with someone...spill."

Chloe stammered "Wha- I-No I wasn't!"

"Was it Beca?" The blonde asked as she walked up to the red head, merely inches away. She was determined to get Chloe to look at her in the eye.

"No answer..."

"Chloe...I know you have a toner for her, you mustn't associate with those who-"

"She's an amazing singer."

"What?"

Finally looking the blonde in the eye "I was so late because I was trying to convince her to try out, in all honesty I was taking a shower when I heard a voice that was really impressive. I needed to know whose voice that belonged to, it was too great to pass. Think about it Aubrey! She's someone we can add on our list, one extra person that can help us win the ICCA's!"

Aubrey cocked her head to the side, she was thinking for a moment; not having anything to say she gave a nod to Chloe and walked to her dorm room, quietly closing the door.

_  
_Audition Day_

All these auditions really had Chloe and Aubrey swamped. Listening to the same song over and over again had an effect on the seniors. Chloe was feeling a little down that Beca hadn't come to auditions. But that all changed when she spotted a little head poke out from the side of the curtains.

"Are auditions over?" Beca asked shyly

"Most definitely not! The red head said with excitement in her voice and a wide smile.

Beca walked up in front of Aubrey and Chloe cautiously, carefully grabbing the cup filled with pens and pencils; emptying it onto the table.

"Sorry" she said awkwardly as she took her place one stage.

_As Beca performed her piece, she never made eye contact with the red head, knowing she would mess up. That wide grin that emerged from Chloe's face when she saw Beca come onto stage never faded. She hadn't realized she was still smiling when Beca had finished her audition. Beca left leaving the two seniors in the auditorium alone._

Aubrey was impressed yet she didn't want to admit it to anyone

"Aubrey, I told you she was amazing!" The red head chirped, Aubrey replied in a calm tone "Yeah, it was alright."

_Induction and party time!_

_Later that day Beca was sitting at her desk listening to her mixes unaware that someone had entered the room. Slowly creeping up on her they placed a sack over her head. Beca was getting a little panicky till she heard someone whisper in her ear_

"Calm down cutie, it's just me."

She was too distracted by the proximity of the voice to notice that persons hands were now on her hips. The brunette was glad there was a sack over her head to cover her intensely red blush. Beca had no idea where they were going and decided to follow along, the hands that were on Beca's waist never left; Gently guiding her along. Finally getting to the destination she heard Aubrey congratulate all those who were now bellas. The sack had been taken off her head and she was greeted with those dazzling eyes she first saw at the coffee shop.

After the induction all the bellas went to the campus party to socialize with the other acapella groups. Beca was sitting down alone when a treble came up to her...

"Hey I'm Jesse." He offered a warm smile and a hand

Beca looked up and smiled back for formality giving him a firm shake "Beca."

Chloe saw the treble interacting with Beca and she got somewhat jealous, she decided to distract herself by talking to other people.

Clearly Jesse had a thing for Beca, But she wasn't having any of it. Getting the hint he waved bye before mixing in with the crowd.

Beca was glad he got the hint and she got up to leave. Chloe was talking to someone when she reverted her attention back to the little brunette, breaking the conversation she walked briskly to catch up.

"Hey!" Chloe finally caught up to Beca, catching her breath a little

"Oh hey Chloe." Beca replied trying to sound relaxed

"You didn't like the party?, You seemed to be having fun with that Jesse kid..."

"Oh, he's whatever. Not really my type."

Chloe smiled to herself glad at what Beca had said. This gave a little hope in her heart...suddenly she remembered Beca may not be swinging in that direction. She tried to forget about it

"Would you like me to walk you back to your dorm?" Chloe asked a little anxiously, thinking Beca might say no

Beca gave a warm smile before replying "That'd be really sweet."

The walk back was really slow and really quiet, both being content in pure silence.

A few minutes later..."Well, this is my dorm." Beca turned towards Chloe, The red head had wished they could walk a little longer but had accepted the short time they had together.

Chloe sighed before replying "Ok, well i'll see you a-" It had taken a moment to register what had happened. Beca was hugging Chloe. Her heartbeat picking up she put her arms around the little brunette and closed her eyes. They stayed in the same position for a while before letting go.

Waving Beca smiled "See ya around, Chlo!"

While walking back to her dorm Chloe was surrounded by her thoughts

"She actually hugged me" Chloe stated; A wide smile having been at her lips the whole walk home.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello all, sorry this chapter's so short. I didn't want you all to think I was M.I.A or something like that, hopefully i'll be able to write soon.**_

_Rehearsal/ Practice_

_Cardio had been the part of the practice that everyone hated the most. It was understandable...who enjoyed getting hot and sweaty anyway? Even though the majority of the bellas weren't super huge, surely it didn't mean they were in shape..._

Beca never noticed Chloe's constant glances towards her because she was too busy mind stabbing Aubrey. After their rigorous cardio session it was now time to learn the choreography. Chloe got excited finding it a perfect excuse to get close to Beca. Obviously Beca was getting pissed that she still couldn't get the moves; a crease forming at her eyebrows, her eyes a little narrowed. She was concentrating really hard, when Chloe walked up behind.

"Need help?" Chloe asked in a sweet voice

"Uhh...No- I thi-" Beca was interrupted mid sentence

"That's Ok, I'll help you anyway!" Her voice eager; There was no way Chloe was going to accept "No" as an answer

_Grabbing Beca's hands, Chloe led her. Chloe's face so close to the back of Beca's neck; intoxicated by the smell of Beca's hair; her scent. She hadn't realized she'd stopped the movements and was deep into her "Smelling fest." Beca was now staring at Chloe through the mirror._

"Uh...Chloe, What-...are you sniffing my hair?"

Chloe snapped open her eyes "What?, Oh no uh I was..just..."

An amused smirk creeping on the brunettes lips

Chloe sighed, obviously looking defeated "...Yes"; She stared down at the ground, her face fully flushed

Beca gave a light chuckle, thinking how adorable Chloe looked when she was embarrassed

"After practice you can come over to my dorm to borrow the shampoo...if you'd like."

Chloe looked up and gave a modest smile trying to hide how excited she was actually feeling "Oh man, that be great!"

_Dorm_

_While walking to the dorm, Chloe followed extremely close to Beca, leaving little space in between them. After arriving to the dorm, Chloe plopped down on Beca's bed, making herself right at home. Beca spotted the shampoo and tried to reach it, cursing her height for the shampoo had been on the very top shelf. She made a mental note to not put everything up so high, It was quite frustrating. Chloe noticed Beca's struggle and walked up to her_

"Need some help?" Chloe whispered right by Beca's ear; this was enough to give shivers down Beca's spine

Beca turned around and almost jumped by how close Chloe was; one inch more and they'd be kissing. Beca looked at the red head's intensely blue eyes, she saw how they were filled with desire

Beca blinked and backed up, those intense eyes were burning holes into her pupils so she broke the eye contact by looking down

Beca stammered as she answered "Uh-I..y-yes please."

After what seemed like an eternity of Chloe staring at back she reached for the shampoo bottle with ease, though, somehow she dropped the bottle onto the floor

"Oops" she giggled; picking it up in a seductive way

Beca was trying to remain in a neutral state, pretending to text on her phone to distract herself from Chloe

Obviously Chloe was dropping huge hints but Beca pretended to be oblivious to everything

Chloe opened the bottle and took in a big whiff letting out a loud moan. "Oh my God, this smells so-" another moan escaped her mouth

Beca just stared, unable to think of anything at the moment

"Uh, Chlo- you ok?, I didn't know you had a thing for..Blueberry shampoo? What?"

Chloe gave a wink, joining Beca on the bed, the red head intertwined their legs together laying her head on Beca

They both remained silent for a long time before Beca spoke up

"Chloe, can I ask you something?"

"..hmm?" Chloe's eyes were closed as she answered

"The first day we saw each other at that little coffee shop, what made you decide to keep your eye on me...even after I left the shop..."

Chloe was deep into thought; her lips pursed "Well...-"

Just as Chloe was about to proceed, Kimmy Jin entered

Chloe rose from the bed, " I'll just have to tell you much later, won't I?" She added a playful wink; I should go now, Aubrey's probably worrying about where I am, I'll see you later, Hot Shot." Chloe proceeded to say before leaving.

Beca was frustrated with Kimmy Jin now, but decided to keep quiet; Kimmy Jin looked deathly and Beca wasn't trying to get killed by her creepy roommate

Chloe breathed a sigh of relief when she left Beca's room, she mentally thanked Kimmy Jin for coming in at an inconvenient time, she wasn't prepared to tell Beca.

As Chloe walked to her dorm, she was practicing her speech she'd have to eventually say to Beca

"...Oh Beca,...You see the reason why I was staring so deeply *sigh*..." "I-I...The first time I laid eyes on you, I fell completely head over heels. Every day, I thank the man above that Aubrey dragged me to that little coffee shop, where I first saw you."

Chloe's heart was feeling tight, she felt nervous thinking about the fact that one day, she'd have to tell Beca.


	5. Chapter 5

_**I'm not trying to make Chloe seem like obsessive or anything!...the feeling's mutual! sorry this is so short, i'm trying to break it up so I won't go to long without updating**_

_Beca was determined to find out the answer to her question, so she followed; within an earshot distance though._

" -I've just- I've fallen completely head over heels for you-."

_Beca stopped in her tracks and hid behind a tree before Chloe noticed someone was following her. Beca's face was flushed and her breathing uneven, her eyes wide in shock remained looking down. She sat down at the trunk of the tree trying to remain calm, but obviously it wasn't working_

"Oh My God" Beca whispered; This whole time she thought Chloe was just a natural flirt, someone who showed affection towards everyone, but she was wrong. Beca thought back to earlier, when Chloe was throwing major hints, but she discarded it up until now; How Chloe always walked close; too close for comfort, How she offered to help Beca with the dance moves and their proximity, The face Chloe made when she sniffed Beca's hair, the bright beam on her face whenever she saw Beca, The constant glances.

In actuality Beca felt like she was also falling for the red head, but she always denied it, claiming Chloe was just someone she really looked up to.

_10 minutes passed and she was still looking down, sitting on the tree trunk. She finally got up and returned to her room. The first thing she did was log on her laptop and check her twitter_

"She should have a twitter...I hope she has one" Beca thought while typing "Chloe Beale" in the search box. To her luck Chloe did have one,...and she updated it on a regular basis. Beca read through tweet after tweet...

"*sigh* Thinkin' about that special someone :[ "

" She seemed like she was in a bad mood today, I should cheer her up :] "

" C.B+B.M = 3 "

Beca found herself smiling reading each and every tweet, mustering up the courage, she sent something to Chloe Via twitter

" ChloeBeale, The feeling's mutual...HONEY BUN 3"

_Chloe and Aubrey were sitting at the dinner table when Chloe's phone buzzed; checking the notification, she was confused as to who "DJ_BM" was_

"DJ_BM? Who in the world is trying to con-" Chloe stopped mid-sentence, it was obvious she read the tweet

"Uhh- Aubrey if you'll excuse me."

*Door closes with small click* "OMAGDODOAKNW AOMGOMG OMGOMG!, AM I DREAMING?A WAONGAKDNOWENEWF" All Aubrey heard was high pitched screaming

Chloe opened the door again and sat down across from Aubrey. Her smile never leaving her face.


	6. Chapter 6

**FELLOW READERS, PLEASE DON'T KILL ME, THIS IS THE BUMPY CHAPTER**

_Everything between the two girls had been going great over the next two weeks. Though, the topic of actually being a couple hadn't surfaced yet. It was the Sunday night before spring break; the day before Beca would leave to go spend break with her closest cousin, Cameron. This was the night where Beca would ask Chloe to be her girlfriend. Chloe had texted Beca to come around 7, so Beca did as asked. As she was walking up the steps she heard Chloe's voice…along with someone else. Beca hid behind a corner peeking to see who Chloe was talking with._

"Oh my God, seriously?" Beca's eyes bulged as she whispered to herself

_There was Tom; He had his arm propped up against the door leaning dangerously close to Chloe. Beca felt a fire ignite within her; as she saw Chloe do nothing to space them apart_

"I haven't seen you around lately, been hanging around that Beca chick? What are you guys, a couple?" Tom asked nonchalantly

"I wouldn't date a dyke like her." Chloe lied

_Beca had been biting her lip the whole time, she hadn't noticed the blood seeping from it. Hearing what Chloe had said hit her like a bag of bricks. Beca thought back to when Chloe had confessed her love-_

"I'm so lost" Beca thought…

Snapping out of her thought she heard Tom speak up "How about we take this inside?"

Chloe giggled "Hmm, I'll have to think about that, if we're gonna do anything it has to be quick; Aubrey will be arriving like literally in a few" She said as she led Tom inside (_In actuality she didn't even want Tom to be there, but he was so persistent, so she finally gave in. She was hoping this would be quick so she wouldn't have to explain anything to Beca)_

_Within that moment of hearing the door close she spun on her heels running down the stairs; Blinded by her gushing tears she lost her footing and tumbled down the two flights of stairs. Beca was pretty sure she broke something but continued on…yet again blinded by her never ending tears she ran face first into a metal pole_

"OH MY GOD, mother fu-I'm gonna end up killing myself if I continue running without seeing-ow, shit" Beca yelled; She knew she could continue no longer so she ended up calling Jesse.

_Surprisingly, they too had grown close. But not in a romantic way, more of a "I got your back, you got mine, bffl" kind of deal_

"Hey Bec, What's up?"

"Jess, can you come and get me? I'm near Chloe's." Beca's voice was weak, the knot in her throat made it apparent she was crying

"Are you ok? I'll be there in two"

_Upon arriving Jesse ran up to Beca, She looked horrible; hair jacked up, nose bleeding, lip bleeding, puffy eyes_

"My God, we're going to the hospital, now."

"Well, Ms. Mitchell, it looks like you fractured your tibia…also you fractured your nose." The doctor stated while looking at her X-Rays

She sighed closing her eyes, she gathered up the strength not to cry in public, though, she felt as if her heart had been stabbed over and over again

_Upon leaving the hospital with Jesse, she felt her pocket vibrate_

"Where are you?" 7:37PM –Chloe

_She simply ignored it and crutched her way to the car; breathing was really hard considering she had a nose cast on_

"Bec-"Jesse started

"I fell down the stairs that's all" Beca said

"I know there's more to that, I mean look at you, lip busted, nose broken, leg broken- Bec please."

Fresh tears gushed out "She said she wouldn't date a dyke like me, I was so mad I ran not watching where I was going and fell down the stairs, I tried to continue but ran into a pole. Jesse, I'm so lost, just two weeks ago I overheard her saying she fell head over heels for me. And I thought I was beginning to feel that as well…today I was gonna ask her to be my girlfriend." Beca sobbed

_It was clear Jesse said nothing, but he was indeed pissed beyond belief_

_It was now 8AM and Jesse drove her to the airport, before leaving for her flight he gave her a long hug_

"Don't forget to give a ring, Bec. I'll always be there, y'know?"

"I'm so grateful- Jess, I really owe you."

"Nonsense…just hook me up with Aubrey and I'll be good."

_Beca was wide eyed hearing this, but gave him a warm smile before crutching off_


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you beautiful people for reviewing! I'm thinking of making another fic, idk maybe? I'm sorry if your heart got stepped on while reading chap. 6 this story is meant to have a happy ending, I wanted to shed a tad bit of darkness to make the plot a little more interesting

_Sunday Night_

_Tom was making advancement towards Chloe but all she could think about was Beca. She knew doing this was bad even though it was only to get Tom off her back; Chloe felt like a coward for not speaking up. As he kissed her neck she stopped him-_

"Tom, stop I can't do this" Chloe said as she put her hand in front of her lips

"What? Why?" Tom asked confused

Chloe took a deep breath "I lied about Beca."

"What?"

"I'm falling for her"

"But you sa-"

"Tom, I know what I said. I only gave into your peer pressure so you'd leave me the hell alone and stop bothering me."

_Tom stared at her, his expression unreadable…moments later he got up and left_

_Chloe knew Beca had a flight so she waved the un-answered text off as her being busy with packing and stuff. When Chloe woke up the next morning she immediately checked her phone (9:23AM) *No new messages, No new calls* Chloe frowned as she sent another text_

"Hey, I'll meet up at yours before you leave; I was a little disappointed you didn't show "

_Little did Chloe know that Beca's flight already left at 7:30AM. Beca was listening to her jams when she felt her phone vibrate, she read the message and threw the phone in her bag. Undoubtedly, Beca was thinking about Chloe…or more about those 7 words_

"_**I wouldn't date a dyke like her"**_

_Beca was thinking…"No, She wasn't a dyke, No way. Chloe was the first girl she's ever liked. She isn't a does that make her one if she likes just one girl?" She tried to relax but she couldn't, her thoughts were flooding her brain with ifs, ands, buts, all that jazz…, apart from physical and emotional pain the song she was listening to wasn't of much help either, a much appreciated favorite, Beca never payed attention to the lyrics till now_

_**Cher Lloyd's "Superhero"**_

…_**You hurt me, you hurt me**____**  
And no not physically**____**  
Ain't got no bumps and bruises to show people**____**  
What you're doin to me**____****_

I thought it would be okay___**  
But you see, I heard everything you said**____**  
And I knew it,**____**  
I knew that you'd turn out to be a sad case…**_

"Damn it" Beca huffed, changing the song; it shuffled to a Boyz II men song "Doin' just fine"

Beca was listening to the song trying to avoid the fact that in actuality, she wasn't "Doin' just fine", she wasn't even close to being OK, in all honesty; Beca was a wreck.

_Isn't funny how you've only met someone recently, yet, it seems like you've two known each other for ages? _

_It was 9:45 when Chloe showed up at Beca's dorm_

*Knock**Knock*

_She heard shuffling and put on a big smile, the door opened and she saw Kimmy Jin, her smile dropped as she saw the roommate scowling_

"What, white girl?" Kimmy Jin asked, a little irritated

"Is Beca here?"

"No, she left at 6AM." Kimmy Jin stated before shutting the door

_Chloe was really disappointed, she was also really confused. Beca didn't show up last night and she also didn't show up before she left_

"Beca! Omg! Hey! Over her-What the hell happened to you?"

"I was a little clumsy with the stairs back at school." Beca stated giving a small smile before giving Cameron a hug

"Aww man, Bec, it's been way too long! I really did miss you though! How's your dad?"

"Mmm- Ok I guess, after forgiving him for the whole mom incident we did get pretty close, No one's perfect, y'know?"

"Yeah…I'm glad you're relationship has gotten better! Come 'on let's go home, I made some awesome wraps!"


	8. Chapter 8

_Each and every passing day, Chloe worried more and more. She sent a text every other day not trying to seem desperate or clingy._

"Aubrey, Beca hasn't answered her phone this whole week!" Chloe whined

"She's probably enjoying her break, don't worry, we'll see her on practice Monday." Aubrey stated as she flipped the page of a book she was reading _"Kabul Beauty School"_

"Ugh, yeah you're right. I really need to stop overreacting." Chloe sat down next to Aubrey, drinking her coffee

_Beca visiting Cameron was actually something she really needed, eventually Beca did tell her cousin the real reason behind all the fractures and bruises, and her cousin was really comforting. Beca decided that she'd spend another week with her cousin before coming back to her problems. She did make sure to tell her father of course, and he was fine with it…as long as she maintained her grades upon returning. _

_The week was coming to a close and to be honest Beca felt so much better compared to when she first arrived. Even though Beca was hurt, she wasn't angry at the redhead anymore…in fact, she actually missed her. Isn't it funny what love does to you?_

_It was Saturday when Chloe caved, _"OH MY GOD, I cannot take this anymore, Damn it!"

Aubrey looked up from her book "...What?"

"I'm tired of this shit! She hasn't answered in two weeks! We haven't seen her anywhere! Not even in that little coffee shop!.That's it, I'm going to her dad!" She yelled putting on a light jacket before storming out

_Chloe drove speedily up to Beca's dad's house and knocked on it…(The only reason Chloe knew where he lived was because she saw him one day walk in when she was jogging past)_

"Hi, Mr. Mitchell!" Chloe gave a little wave

"Chloe? What brings you here?" _ Dr. Mitchell asked, surprised seeing one of Beca's friends at his house_

"Oh, yeah, I was just worried about Beca; we haven't seen her like, anywhere!" Chloe stated, worried

"Ohhh, yeah she's still at her cousins! She gave me a call saying she'll be arriving later."

"Ok, thank you Dr. Mitchell!" Chloe smiled as she walked off

Chloe was becoming increasingly upset, Why hadn't Beca made an effort to contact her? It was clear Chloe had already pushed the incident of Tom to the back of her mind; her thoughts were solely on why Beca had made no effort,

"Obviously her phone works, Is she ignoring me? Did I do something?" Chloe pondered, nothing entered her mind and she shrugged it off


	9. Chapter 9

_Chloe's patience was wearing thin for this little brunette. 2 weeks and she hasn't shown!...at all! She thought Beca would appear on Monday but there was no sign of her. It was as if Beca fell off the face of the earth._

"WHERE IS SHE...I'm losing my mind" Chloe thought as she plopped down next to Aubrey

"Chloe, you need to get your ass in bed, look at yourself!" Aubrey stated handing a mirror to Chloe

Chloe looked the absolute worst; makeup running, hair ratted, eyes baggy and swollen

"Ok, that's it, Bella's practice is cancelled!" Aubrey yelled catching up with Chloe

"Auuu, yah!" Fat Amy screamed "No cardio for me today! Yahhh! Come' on Bellas; let's go get us some pizza!"

"Chlo- Why are you so smitten with someone you just met a couple months ago?" Aubrey asked stopping Chloe to a halt once they left the auditorium

"Aub-…*sigh* you don't understand, we have this connection. There are no words to explain how I feel when I'm around Beca. No one has ever made me feel the way she has. There's just something about her…and I don't want to give that feeling up. I know it may sound stupid to you about how I fell head over heels for her so quickly, but it makes complete sense to me…"

_Wednesday_

_Beca was supposed to return to Barden on Sunday but her flight got canceled and was rescheduled to depart on Wednesday_

"Dude, I'm so glad my flight got canceled on Sunday, I'm really, really grateful I got two spend two and a half weeks with you cam!" (She was also grateful, because that meant avoiding Chloe)

"Aww, Bec! To be honest, this was like the greatest spring break ever!"

"I'll miss you Cam! I can't wait till summer! Hopefully both of these stupid casts will be off!"

"We are so going out to the club when you come back, for the summer!"

The girls gave each other a warm hug before departing; the thoughts of Chloe were never far from Beca's brain.

_Beca texted Jesse that she'd finally be arriving around 12PM, She crutched her way over to the baggage claim where she saw him eagerly waiting. He gave Beca a huge hug and didn't realize that her nose cast was on_

"Jess-Can't breathe-Nose Cast" Beca said struggling to breathe

"I'm Sorry, Bec! I'm just really glad to see you!, The radio station has been such a drag lately. Don't worry though; Luke knew you got injured so he was fine with you being off."

"Jess you really are a life saver!" Beca smiled as they walked to his car

"So, Jesse, how is everything? How is everyone?" Beca asked trying to sound normal, in reality she just wanted to know how Chloe was…with that new bitch of a boy toy Tom

"Oh…Hmm, Everyone's good, Aubrey still doesn't know I exist…The Bella's miss you…"

"Oh…" Beca said, wishing there was more

"And…" Jesse said

"And!?" Beca asked a little too hesitantly

"Chloe…She misses you too…Actually she's a wreck without you."

_In all honesty…Beca was lost…again_

"Jess, stop fucking around, She has that boy toy Tom, remember?" Beca semi growled while saying Tom's name

"What? She's not with him? He's fucking the head cheerleader; they've been hot topic news for two and a half weeks now…I've only seen Chloe around with Aubrey…and let me tell you. She looks like hell"

When Beca heard that, she felt guilty

*Sigh* I'm going to that little coffee shop after I drop off my stuff, wanna tag?" Beca asked while walking to her dorm

"No thanks, Benji's gonna teach me some awesome magic tricks to impress the ladies." Jesse said with a wink before walking off

"Dork" Beca huffed as she crutched her way into the dorm

She was surprised to see Kimmy jin stare at her with wide eyes

"Beca, I'm 2% kind of glad you're back, that redhead friend of yours is a real inconvenience…day after day she always asks for you, I can't take it anymore." Kimmy jin huffed as she walked out

_Beca changed into a flannel and dark jeans, she then slipped on some aviators before crutching out, over the break she had gotten her hair trimmed and highlighted, so no one would recognize her if they only saw the back of her head. _


	10. Chapter 10

_Beca crutched into the little coffee shop and inhaled the familiar scent. She learned to love that scent; the scent of cocoa beans and French vanilla. Once again she ordered the drink that first hit the spot many months ago. She then crutched her way over to the very last seat in the way back of the shop. This was the seat she had first sat in when she saw Chloe…but the only difference was that she was now facing away from everyone, she did that to be cautious. Beca was looking out the window…And this time she heard someone arriving_

"Aubrey, I just don't understand. Everything was going so well, we were really hitting it off, then all off a sudden it was like she disappeared, I thought we were really getting somewhere." Chloe huffed

"Chlo- maybe there's a reason behind all of this" Aubrey told Chloe

_Beca was about to choke on her coffee when she heard the girls_

"I really wish I knew…Hey, could you order my favorite? I have to go to the bathroom."

"Shit-Shit-Shit" Beca thought, her heart was really working overtime. _She had been sitting right by the bathrooms. In desperation Beca pulled out a textbook and put on her huge aviators she then put her hand on her forehead trying to hide her face_

_Luckily, Chloe didn't notice and skipped on. Beca sighed in relief, when Chloe returned; she still didn't recognize the little brunette. Beca was so thankful to have her nose cast on, because she would've been a dead give away…also how her cousin persuaded Beca into getting a fresh cut and some new highlights_

Beca was really scared about leaving before the girls, But she had no choice, time was ticking and she really needed to get started on her assignments, she made a promise to her pops that her grades would be kept up after she got back

"Here goes nothing…" Beca got up and crutched her way out of the door, to her luck both girls were looking at the song list

"God must be on my side today." Beca said as she relaxed into the seat of her car

_The ride back to Barden was slow and peaceful, and it remained that way till she was walking through the quad, not paying much attention she was looking down as she continued crutching…one thing she forgot though, was to put her shades back on after leaving her car…Oh silly Beca._

_She made note of how pretty the tulips and daisies were, she admired how caring and responsible the Eco club was to the plants…though she was snapped out of her thoughts by screeching_

"What the hell? Is someone dy-" Beca thought as she looked up and saw a flash of red hair sprinting towards her.

She was then tackled to the grass, out of no where she felt a solid fist hit her right cheek

Beca was pissed "Hey, you watch what you fu!- _Chloe"_

When Beca looked up she saw those intense blue eyes, they were filled with anger and tears

She then remembered why she fell for Chloe, Even with Chloe's angry, worn out, tired face, she was still beautiful to Beca, Chloe was straddled onto Beca, She watched as Chloe screamed and slapped her chest repeatedly before she pulling her in a tight hug, tears soaking Beca's flannel. In that moment, Beca was no longer truly angry at Chloe. She realized that obviously what Chloe said to Tom was a lie, or she wouldn't have acted this way when seeing Beca. Beca just needed to hear that confirmation come from Chloe's mouth.

They stayed in the same position for what seemed like hours. Chloe was clutching Beca's shirt so hard it was believable that if she let go Beca would disperse into thin air. The only time Chloe let go was when Beca finally spoke up

"Chloe-"

Chloe finally looked at Beca and never registered the cast on her nose…or her leg

"Beca, I'm so sorry! I didn't even see it! I was just so-"Chloe was interrupted

"Let's talk at your dorm" Beca got up, crutching quickly not wanting any help from the red head as she followed behind feeling guilty

When Beca sat on the couch, Chloe sat right next to her. Beca smiled inwardly about how Chloe still invaded people's personal without even realizing it.

"Why?" Chloe asked, her voice was hoarse from crying so much

"Why?" Beca imitated, looking at Chloe

"Why, what?" Chloe was truly confused

"Why- would you act like you were in love with me?" Beca wasn't looking at Chloe

"Acting? I am in love with you? Chloe said, still confused

"Really? You'd fall in love with a dyke like me?"

She now realized why Beca had been ignoring her this whole time

Chloe put her hand on Beca's thigh and started rubbing it

"Baby, hear me out, I only let Tom make an advancement cause he'd been doing it for so long, day after day, night after night, constant phone calls and texts begging me. I finally couldn't take it anymore. So I gave in…"

Beca was still silent

"When I brought him into the dorm I realized that I'm better than letting some boy get what he wanted, so I stopped him from doing anything more…I was a fool, and I still am. Baby, you aren't a dyke and I'd date you within a heartbeat…"

Beca was crying she then looked at Chloe and hugged her

"Y'know, when I saw and heard what you said to Tom, it felt like you stepped on my heart. I was really angry with you but not as much as I was hurt. It hurt me so much that when I ran away that night I fell down the stairs and fractured my tibia, I ignored the pain and tried to continue on but I met face first with a pole…" Beca laughed dryly as she continued

Chloe's insides were flipping hearing about all the pain she had caused Beca

"… When I went to spend time with my cousin, all I thought about was **you**. When I first arrived, I was still mad at you, but then my cousin told me something "Bec, To be wronged is nothing, unless you continue to remember it."…"Ugh, I knew she was right, so eventually I did forgive you…cause no one is perfect."

Silence

Beca cleared her throat "Ok, well I'm learning to smooth out my rough patches so here goes…"

"YES!" Chloe screamed

Beca looked surprised "Chlo, you didn't even gi-"

"YES!" Chloe repeated

Beca merely blinked "Uh…ok, well now that that's over, can i-"

"YES!" Chloe said

There was a smile tugging at Beca's lips…she then leaned in and Chloe closed the gap. Their first kiss was something that'd be memorable later on. As they broke apart for air Beca kissed Chloe's forehead and whispered 13 little words

"**I'm glad I first laid eyes on you at that little coffee shop…"**

**FIN**

**Hello all! Yeah, my first fic was like, super fun! I'm thinking of making another Bechloe fic! =)


End file.
